Slippery
by LieutenantCrunch
Summary: Wet floors can be a handful and rather surprising. You'll never know where you slip. Darry/TwoBit


**Slippery  
Summary:** Wet floors can be a handful and rather surprising. You'll never know where you slip. Two-BitDarry Slash.  
**A/N:** This is from my other account Alive At Last. I decided to take those slash down, and after a talk with Aerodynamics, decided to make a slash account. So here it is!

* * *

Earlier that morning, Sodapop and Steve took it upon themselves to have a miniature food fight in the kitchen. Darry wasn't so thrilled when he walked in from his shower and found raw eggs dripping from the ceiling, chocolate syrup on the walls, and orange juice all over the floor. Also on the floor were two greasers, looking up at Darry with puppy-dog eyes and innocent looks. At first, the older man wanted to belt them or knock their heads together, but when something fell on his head from the ceiling and the chocolate syrup and egg mix ran down his face, he laughed a little. Steve and Soda also joined the laughing. Darry was going to get them to clean it up, but when he saw the clock, the told them to get off to school and work and said that their punishment was to go looking like that. Once they were gone, Darry sighed and went back to the bathroom to clean up.

Now, he was standing on the counter, with his hair wrapped in a bandana, trying to clean the ceiling of any egg and chocolate syrup. He decided to mop the floor last, so that if it was clean, nothing would drop from the ceiling onto the floor. He had a rag and a sponge scrubbing away at the grime. Darry was far from a clean freak, but the people from the state would be coming soon and he needed a presentable house.

There was a bang of a door and a loud, "Hey!" coming from the eighteen year old kid who was running in.

"Two-Bit, don't–," Darry tried, but he was too late. He watched a flash of rusty hair run in, slip, and fall flat on the floor with a groan. Darry looked down at him, wanting to laugh, but wanting to know if he was alright. Slowly he hopped down and took careful, large steps over to his friend. He kneeled down and pulled his friend to a sitting position. "Two-Bit, you alright?" he asked. Two-Bit opened his eyes, his eyes rolling in their sockets.

"Wow... didn't expect that," he muttered with a hint of a laugh.

"Okay, I really want to laugh," Darry admitted, holding his chuckle in.

"What's stopin' ya?" he asked, his eyes now gazing into Darry's.

"I was hoping that you weren't hurt."

"Well I'm not. Go ahead and laugh," Two-Bit ordered, starting to laugh himself. Darry let his chuckle out and got to his feet.

"C'mon, give me your hands," Darry said, holding his own out. Two-Bit grabbed them and tried to pull up, but ended up pulling the older man down on top of him. Two-Bit looked up at Darry, who was laying on top of him.

"This is awkward," Two-Bit whispered. Darry nodded, also a little embarrassed. He lifted off of his friend and sat on his knees. Again, he helped Two-Bit to a sitting position.

"Take two?" Darry asked.

"I learned something once about getting up off of a wet floor," Two-Bit said. He stretched his legs out with his feet flat on the floor and extended his hands. "Do the same. Put your toes against mine and lock hands with me."

Darry hesitantly did the same, then locked his hands with Two-Bit's and pressed his toes with his. "Now what?" he asked.

"Pull." Darry pulled right when Two-Bit did, and he felt himself lift from the floor. Both were hovering in midair for a few moments until Darry gave a firm jerk of both his hands and legs, sending Two-Bit into him. And not only did he crash into him, but his lips crashed into his own too. Quickly, they broke and stared at each other, both growing rather red.

"Um..." Darry cleared his throat, "let's not... talk about that, huh?" he offered.

After a few moments of staring, Darry went to turn away, but Two-Bit grabbed him, put a hand on the back of his head, and pulled him back into a kiss, much deeper that before. Darry wanted to break away from him, but didn't and ended up letting himself somewhat enjoy it. Only after a few seconds did he put a hand on his arm and kiss back, not as hungrily as Two-Bit was. Darry knew he would never get kissed like this again, and even though it was Two-Bit kissing him, he wanted it to last. Finally, the rusty haired greaser broke the kiss, gave a quick small one, and looked up into Darry's eyes. Darry noticed the longing look in Two-Bit's eyes, but said nothing. Two-Bit let go of Darry; Darry did the same. Looking down, Two-Bit backed up a little.

"Yeah," Two-Bit finally said with a sharp nod. "Sorry... Let's not talk about that either."

"Y-yeah."

Two-Bit looked around at the mess in the kitchen and sighed, changing the subject. "Need any help?"

"Um, sure. Can you reach the ceiling?"

"Probably from the counter."

Two-Bit got himself onto the counter and stretched his hand out for a sponge. Quickly Darry handed him one; Two-Bit took it and proceeded to wash the ceiling. In an attempt to make conversation again, Two-Bit stopped and looked at Darry.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"Well, I called in sick cause Steve and Soda decided to have a food fight. I needed to clean. The people from the state will be stopping by this week."

"Man, I wish I was there for the fight," Two-Bit laughed out. He leaned against the cabinets and tossed the sponge up and caught it when it came back down.

"Well what about you? Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"Same as you, called in sick. Didn't feel like goin' today."

They both got back to work, Darry cleaning the walls and Two-Bit finishing the ceiling. When they were done, Two-Bit hopped down and steadied himself against the counter. He grabbed the side of the counter with both hands and pushed off, sliding across the wet floor. He grabbed onto the wall and repeated the process, sliding across the floor. Darry watched intently, as if waiting for him to fall again. Two-Bit slid once more and ended up running into Darry.

"_Excuse moi_," he said in a phoney French accent, reaching out for the counter behind the older man. Darry laughed a little.

"Why don't you just walk?"

"Well, this is more fun and last time I fell."

"You were running."

"Still more fun." Two-Bit looked up at him again and sighed before pushing off and sliding again. Apparently he wasn't paying attention, cause he ran out of floor to slide on and ran into the wall, making Darry erupt in a roar of laughter. He quickly went over to him and patted his shoulder.

"You're kinda clumsy today," he said.

"You're tellin' me! I'll kill Soda and Steve later anyways."

"Alright." Two-Bit rubbed his nose and looked around, finding a place to slide to. Darry watched him, making sure he didn't hurt himself again. "Why is the door so far away?" Two-Bit almost yelled, pushing off of the wall, headed for the counter. Halfway there, he lost balance again, but Darry quickly caught him before he hit the floor.

"You're gunna kill yourself," Darry told him. He decided to drag him to the living room and started to walk. He heard Two-Bit protest, but paid no attention to him. When they finally got to the living room, Darry threw Two-Bit on the couch. He was about to walk away, but Two-Bit grabbed his wrist and pulled him down into a soft kiss. He released him quickly and got to his feet. He pushed past Darry, about to leave. Without thinking, Darry grabbed the boy and turned him to face him. Softly, he pressed his lips to Two-Bit's. When he felt Two-Bit kiss back, he forced his tongue in his mouth and explored. The younger boy moaned, only encouraging him. Darry got him against a wall and deepened the kiss. Their tongues battled for what seemed like forever until Darry broke for air. Both panted for a few moments, gulping air.

"You can't ignore this," Two-Bit whispered.

"I don't think I want to," shot back Darry as he nibbled on the greaser's bottom lip. Two-Bit caught Darry's mouth again and held the kiss. Again their tongues fought for authority until Two-Bit gave in and let Darry have control. Two-Bit's moans were more frequent as Darry's tongue flicked at his teeth and went everywhere Two-Bit would let it. Darry pulled back again and stared into the younger boy's gray eyes. Sighing, he pressed his forehead to Two-Bit's and closed his eyes. Two-Bit kissed the older man softly a few times.

"I... I think I need to finish cleaning."

"Yeah..." Darry kissed him again and pushed off the wall. Refusing to leave, Darry cupped Two-Bit's face in his hands and kissed his temple.

"It's amazing what can happen with a wet floor."

"We might have to thank Soda and Steve later," Two-Bit suggested as Darry pushed back his hair.

"We'd better not."

One last kiss and Darry went back to the kitchen, not really wanting to mop.


End file.
